As the population is becoming more health conscious, the fitness tracking industry has grown. Gym-goers are looking to technology to give them greater insight into their body and how they can achieve their goals faster. However, most of this fitness tracking technology take the form of wearables, which are usually worn on the wrist. These wearables are capable of tracking steps, heart rate, and calories burned. However, these are not metrics that a person who lifts weights (a significant portion of the population) gains the most value from. There is no affordable, reliable, and easy-to-use use fitness tracking technology on the market that can provide weightlifters with the level of insight they desire.
Conventional weight racks are large, stationary items that hold weights when the weight lifter isn't exercising. When weightlifters are lifting free weights on one of these racks, it is recommended that they receive assistance and supervision from a person referred to as a “spotter.” Spotters reduce risk of injury and promote enhanced performance gains by allowing weight lifters to push themselves to failure without risk of injury. However, properly trained spotters are often difficult to find, and spotters are often not capable of preventing certain, more serious weightlifting accidents from happening (e.g., a weightlifter dropping a weight on him/herself).
The present disclosure overcomes some or all the prior deficiencies, and provides an innovative useful system and method for assisting those exercising or training others using mechanical moving structures.